Ashes
by born-confused-fangirl
Summary: Clary is an above average teen and is a highly intelligent and athletic high school student. When she finally escapes her father and turns to her brother for help, which leads to her staying with him and his friend, Jace and his siblings, will they stop Clary's life from crashing? Will they heal her burns? And what happens when Clary finds out her mother's secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ok, so this is my very first fanfic so i am not sure if this will go very well. Please review and tell me anything you think about it. The story will mostly be in Clary's POV (like this chapter), but i will do some chapters in other styles… yeah, I guess i'll let you start reading now!**

Ages:  
Jon,Jace-17  
Clary-15  
Isabelle,Maia-16  
Alec-18

Chapter One: Prologue

The girl with flaming hair rushes up the doorsteps of the 3-story mansion with steely determination, clearly not bothered by the sheets of rain falling from the grey sky above her. She looses her purpose for a moment, hesitating before letting her fist fall on the polished door.

/=/

The first thing you should know is that Valentine Morgenstern is the most selfish person I know. He only ever thinks about himself, his job and his image. Those are the most important things in life, right? Forget about family. Valentine is not a family man. He is the reason my brother left me, and don't think i'll ever forgive him for that.  
I used to think he was also the reason my mother left us, but he soon convinced me that I was to blame for our mother's… situation. Don't ask how, I don't really get it either,  
but apparently my 6 year old self was not something my mother wanted to deal with. What a fucking mess we all are.I guess I should also mention my given name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but I hate being called Clarissa, my name is Clary. I like to think that my given name doesn't matter if it was given to me by someone as awful and un-parent like as my father. So, my name is Clary Fray because it is the name I gave myself, after all shouldn't you have atleast some control over your life? Well, I like to think everyone should. Since I don't have much control over my own life I like to be able to convince myself that I can control at least one aspect of it - what i call myself.

My mothers 'situation' is that she went missing when I was about 6 years old. Jonathon (my brother) was only 8, but he remembers much more than me. She has been missing for 9 years and all I have left is the memory of warm hugs, the scent of vanilla perfume and lavender shampoo, and a picture of me, Jocelyn, Jon and Valentine on her birthday. We all looked so happy. Happy is something none of my family is these days, and even though I probably should dislike my mother for leaving us, I can't convince myself to. How can you hate someone that you don't really remember? Especially when they leave only happy memories behind them? I just wish I knew why she left. Valentine is technically my biological father, but I wouldn't dare call him that. A father he is anything but. A lot of the time I wish he would just leave me alone and let me start a new life. One where I wasn't constantly under pressure, and cowering under my father's shadow. A life without him. It's hard to escape your past when someone is adamant to never let you forget.

**A/N: please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! And sorry for any mistakes, i tried to proof read, so just in case i missed something, sorry! bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! and the follows and favs! U don't know how happy they made me! i typed up an extra 200 words for those! All questions will be answered in due time ;) and i will try to update more often. Remember, reviews make my fingers type faster!;)**

**Chapter 2: Mystery Girl**

Izzy's POV:  


"I'll GET IT!" I scream behind me as I make my way out of my room and walk along the corridor to the front door. I hope I wasn't imagining the knocks, it sounded as if the person behind the door didn't want to be heard…if there was anyone. I check my make-up in the large mirror just before the door. You never know who it could be!

"God your so conceited Isabelle, you know not everything involves you." Shut up. I really need to stop talking to myself…I hope I didn't say any of that out loud. Now that I'm looking at it, I could use a new layer of lip-gloss…I should also get my hair trimmed, it's getting pretty long. Oh right! The door! Should probably get that. I finally open the door, only to find a dripping wet figure, draped in a black hood that covered up their whole body and most of their hair. Looking up I knew it was a girl, judging by the few strands of red curls hanging out from the dark hood. I still couldn't see her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask "you're soaking wet!" I exclaim, gesturing to the soaked cloth clinging to the young girl. She looks up at me, revealing a set of stunning green eyes. They remind me of Jonathon's eyes. He moved in a couple of months ago, when he said he needed to get away from his father, we don't really know what happened. Since we knew Jonathon from our first years of high school, we said he could move in with us till he finished high school and could move into his own place. Knowing how close Jace and Jon are, they'll probably move in somewhere together…. Back to the mystery girl on the doorstep; I could tell she was around my age looking at her pale, thin face and wide eyes. She was short though, and I felt out of proportion standing in front of her while she was crouched over shivering on the steps. Wait, shivering?

"Please come inside" I say, speaking before thinking. She could be an axe murderer for all I know! Let's hope not.

"I-I'm just here to see Jonathon." She says, speaking for the first time. Her voice is quiet but firm. Stuttering, not as if unsure, but deep in thought, and not really focusing on what she was saying at present.

"Well come in, can I get you anything warm to drink?" Deciding to follow through on the friendly approach. She shakes her head so I tell her I will be right back and I back out of the hallway, pivoting around and leaping up the steps to get to Jon's room.

"JON!" I shout through the door after knocking four times. I always knock more than three times, just to change it up a bit… I'm so weird.

"I'm doing... homework," He shouts back at me.

"Then how come I can hear music playing and your drumsticks hitting your desk? Is that the new homework or-" But he knows I'm being sarcastic and he doesn't give me the chance to continue.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming out"

"He opens the door and sticks his blonde head out, giving me a glimpse of his desk covered in sheet music and his drumsticks splayed out on top of the papers.

"Yeeeah, 'homework'… anyway, someone is at the door and they want to see you." I tell him as he looks at me, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Well since you interrupted my daydream of being a world famous rock star, you owe me. I bet this person can wait." He says, wrapping a hand around my waist and pulling me into his chest so that I have to look up at him. I am considered pretty tall for a girl, but with Jon I still have to crane my neck without my high heels on. I smile and shake my head at his usual antics.

"No, she really can't" I tell him, putting my hands on his chest and giving him an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

"She?" he asks, confused. He probably thought it was one of his and Jace's idiotic friends wanting homework answers or something.

"Yes, 'she', and 'she' is waiting, so lets go" and with that I spin out of his grip and start trotting back down the stairs.

**Again, sorry for any mistakes, but this chapter is officially edited! Feel free to review! All the reviewers, followers and favoriters(?) get virtual double chocolate chip cookies with whipped cream and a cherry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onto chapter 3! Again, thank you for all the reviews, every one of you is awesome! and so are the people that favourite and follow! thank you so much. Also, i forgot to ask you guys in the chapter before how you feel about Jon + Izzy (Jozzy? Izon? they both sound ****weird so…****) and there ****haven't ****been any reviews about them so far, so please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Jonathon's POV:

I follow Izzy downstairs, my mind reeling. "_who is it if it's a girl?_" "Isabelle wouldn't be acting like this if it was an ex. _"How come Izzy won't tell me her name?"_ I had so many questions, and the only way to find the answers is to meet this 'mystery girl'.

Izzy looks around as we pass the hallway leading to the front door (turning right instead of going straight) and I'm starting to think she doesn't know who this person is. Isabelle isn't exactly the best at witholding information. I think we are all grateful she doesnt want to be a lawyer like Maryse and Robert. I almost laugh imagining Isabelle trying to be serious infront of a jury. She looks at me funny for a second when she turns back and sees me staring at her, grinning. but this only widens my smile. We walk into the kitchen and I see a cloaked figure. I'm confused and look to Izzy for answers. Who could this be?

"Will you tell me her name, Izzy?" She doesn't answer me but shrugs and looks expectantly at the hooded figure.

She removes her cloak, and I stumble backwards, crashing into one of the stools in front of the breakfast bar, looking at her with wide eyes. I wish my mind wouldn't play tricks on me. It can't be her, I-I must be imagining it. Who stutters in their own mind? Oh that's right, Jonathon does. I might be over reacting a little but she is the last- well, one of the last people I expected to see.

/=/

Clary's POV

I gasp when I hear him ask the teenage girl that answered the door (I'm guessing she is Jon's friend's adoptive sister) for my name. He still sounds exactly the same. I guess I'm exaggerating. It has only been a few months… but god I've missed him. My only brother hasn't been able to contact me for months, Valentine started to monitor my phone because he was so angry. I mean, his only son ran away to live with his friends, instead of following him like a dog. that must be a blow to an ego as large as Valentine's. That's also why he treats _me_ like the loyal follower he expects me to be.

I'm the child he never wanted, and I constantly remind him of the wife that ran away from him. Then add on the son he always wanted, despising him instead of trying to follow in his footsteps and leaving. Well he didn't blame himself, so of course he blamed yours truly.

"C... Isabelle, do you see a girl with red hair and green eyes?" Jon's voice interrupts my thoughts. I realize I have been staring at the ground this whole time, and I don't dare look up. God, why didn't I think this through? He probably doesn't even want to see me. He can't even say my name and now he is hoping I'm just a hallucination or a dream.

"No Jon, I see a fat man in fishing gear with a giant nose, what do you think I see?" Says the supposed 'Isabelle'. Being sarcastic to my brother, eh? I like her already.

"Jon, If u don't want me here I can leave, I just missed you so much, I had to see you. I'm not meant to be here. " I say, finally looking him in the eyes and stepping up to him.

"Clary, I-"

"No Jon, its not my place to show up here without warning after not contacting you for months. I'm sorry about that. Valentine goes crazy if he finds out i have been talking to you.. I figured out a way to be able to message you without him seeing but you have to text me on this number." I tell him, passing him a piece of paper.

"Don't call, only text and it might take a while for me to answer, so be patient." I smile and look up at his confused eyes, reaching up and ruffling his hair. Which really I only managed because he wasn't standing up at his full height. Sadly i didn't inherit Valentine's height and I am stuck being a midget.

"I really do need to leave, but I love you, don't think I've abandoned you and don't worry too much." I kiss his check and run out the door, not stopping even after he calls my name.

**The sibling love! Clary will not be so fluffy throughout the story, she is just emotional at the moment so cut her some slack. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think about Jon and Izzy or just your thoughts about Jonathon. Jace is coming up in the next chapter! yay!, and so is Alec and possibly Magnus…;) see ya next time amazing readers! :) You all get virtual cupcakes for reading :p bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, i am so so sorry i didn't update for so long, i caught this terrible thing called 'writers block' and i had to rewrite this chapter about 3 times. For the wait, this chapter is a bit longer, yay! i hit 1000 words! so i won't delay your reading any longer… enjoy?**

**Chapter 4:Truths**

Jon's POV

I turn around after what feels like hours, but what were probably just minutes, just sitting on a stool. Trying to prosses what just happened. But my mind can't make sense of anything. I realize it was probably a little too long, because standing behind me are Isabelle, Jace and Alec, all with confused looks on their faces. Behind them are Maryse and Robert's bags and jackets in the living room, indicating they had arrived home from work without me even realizing. I take another look at Jace because I can't picture Jace as confused. Doing a double take, I see his expression is actually just one of his infamous smirks... makes more sense. He is waiting for an explanation. It _is_ Jace, after all. I take a breath and nod at the others, and turn towards the couch. I don't need to say anything; they know that I know I have to start explaining.

"I'm going to get mom and dad, they want to hear this too. " Says Alec, speaking slowly as if to ensure I can actually hear him.

I nod again to let him know I agree and he races out of the room, storming up the stairs. Isabelle, Jace and I sit down together and they look at each other with both worried and confused looks on their faces. My eyes still look far away and unfocused. I'm trying to decide what I am going to say. We hear Alec's footsteps on the stairs again and the lighter, slower steps of Maryse - followed by Robert. Finally we are all seated, and Isabelle puts her hand on mine, reassuring me.

"Just start with who _she_ was" Izzy tells me, and I hear the desperation in her voice. I know she is telling herself not to jump to any conclusions before I have had a chance to explain. I realize what Clary must have looked like. It didn't help when she said 'I love you'.

"Izz, she isn't what you think she is to me. You don't have to worry about anything like that." I look up at them, sitting around me and finally tell them what was bothering me so much.

"Clary is my sister. I left her behind when I came here to live with you guys. After I left, we lost contact and I had no idea why. I was worried that she was angry at me, and didn't want to speak to me." I regret not telling them all of this stuff earlier. They deserved to know my past after taking me into their home and welcoming me into their family.

"I wanted to leave home so badly because Valentine was abusive." I say, getting it out in one breath. I look up at their shocked faces. I'm sure they always thought it was a typical teenage story… you know, I was 'misunderstood'

I lift up the edge of my shirt, turning so that my side faces the couch opposite me. Isabelle and Jace look at me confused, each on either side of me sharing one of the couches. But when they do look, their expressions match the ones before; shocked. Just above my hipbone is a scar that curves around my side, probably almost 15cm long. It's not too visible now that I've built up more muscle, and the scar faded a little, but if you know it's there, suddenly its very visible.

"Valentine did that?" asks Jace, the only one that speaks since I started talking.

"Yeah, with a broken beer bottle. He wasn't drunk that night… well, not yet. It started when my mom... died, and I was all rebellious, and not following the 'perfect son' act that Valentine laid out for me. The thing I'm worried about now though, is that Valentine could be abusing Clary. He never did before, but I'm not sure now that I'm gone, he could be doing anything. I can't believe I didn't think of Clary. I feel so stupid right now." I tell them, basically spilling out my thoughts and putting my face in my hands while resting my elbows on my knees. I breathe out slowly and Isabelle lifts up my shirt again to trace the scar with her finger.

"Valentine never mentioned anything to Clary, or did anything to me in front of her. Pressuring her to get involved with so many extra curricular activities and study in her room almost all the time helped hide the fact that his disobedient son was being abused. He made her be the perfect girl that would boost his image and distract everyone from his failure - me. I could tell she hated having to try so hard, but no it's just become normal. She doesn't have to think, she just automatically studies in her free time, turning down anything she sees as fun and Valentine sees as 'damaging'. Its almost creepy how she just completely changed who she was and started following the same routine almost every single day. Her art was no longer important, going out with friends isn't an option. She has it ingrained in her." I don't know how I was selfish enough to leave her in New York.

/=/

Everyone is quiet for a minute, gathering their thoughts and letting me calm down. I take hold of Isabelle's hand and keep it close to me.

"She gave you a number right? So why don't we try texting her?" Adds Alec, thankfully stopping me rambling on about what and idiot I am in my head.

"Yeah, lets go try it." I sigh, slowly standing up. Before I can fully stand, Maryse stands up and envelops me in a hug that makes me feel like part of a family again, one where we all care about each other. I hug her back, and then slowly start to pry her off me, knowing she will _not_ let go if I don't get her off me. She isn't always the most affectionate, but when you need it, she becomes a relentless hugger.

Later, Izz, Jace, Alec and I are in my room sitting on the bed, while I type in the phone number from the piece of paper into my phone. We live quite far away from New York so she's most likely still on her way back. If she is she'll pick up because she cant drive yet, so I bet she got a driver to drive her here and back.

"Well, here we go" I say, pressing the call button on my iPhone. The ringing is the worst part, the wait is the thing that gets to me. I put it on speaker, and it rings again, only this time it is cut off…

"RRRRIIIN- Hello? Jon?" Oh god, Clary actually picked up and now I don't know what to say.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, i swear if you review i will post the next chapter as quick as possible, so pleeeease review and nobody has said anything about Jon+Izzy so i guess it will continue. I am meant to be studying right now, but i love you guys too much!;) Adios for now! (i should really go study).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the slow updates! its almost midnight now, and i have a Spanish test tomorrow, ugh. But you guys deserved an update! thank you so so much for all the reviews and follows! you guys are great. Questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 5-Plans**

Jon's POV

_Previously in chapter 4:_

_"__RRRRIIIN- Hello? Jon?" Oh god, Clary actually picked up and now I don't know what to say…_

_/=/_

"Hi Clary, this is Isabelle, I answered the door for you, and I'm Jon's girlfriend. You're on speaker and my two brothers Alec and Jace are here, along with your brother." ...Apparently, Izzy knows what to say.

"Hey Clary" Jace says while Alec sticks with his usual "Hey". Okay, now what…

"Oh, hi… hey, Jon? I'm sorry I left so suddenly, and hopefully we get to talk properly soon. I hope you've told everyone what has happened, and you know, who I am. Just remember I'm all emotional today cause i missed you; so don't expect me to be that mushy all of the time. I haven't changed thaaat much." Says Clary, using her ability to bring humor into almost every situation. I smile and I finally words form in my head.

"Hey, I missed you too, but I think we seriously need to talk in person. Sometime soon would be really good. And yeah, I've told everyone everything."

"Yeah, we really need to talk, it might be good if we all meet up. Saves time having to repeat the situation. I just wanted to tell you this now…"

She pauses and we all lean in towards the phone waiting for what she wants to tell me.

"I knew about what Valentine did to you." I'm shocked, and even though most people would have heard no emotion in her voice, I know she is putting up her mask, it's taking a lot of restraint for her not to let her voice crack. Clary is way softer than most people believe.

"I knew Valentine abused you, that he would beat you when I wasn't around-"

"And you didn't say anything to anybody? Seriously?" Jace interrupts. We have gotten really close since i moved in, and I know he is just trying to defend me, but he can be a real douche sometimes- well most of the time actually. He needs a new filter fixed between his brain and his mouth - i think he lost the instructions to the one he has now.

"Its not like I had a choice, do you think anyone would believe _The_ Valentine Morgenstern, owner of the largest investment company in America, abuses his children according to his 15 year old daughter that has a rebellious history? I couldn't even tell Jon because our deal was that I do what Valentine does and keep everything a secret and he doesn't hurt Jon as much." She almost shouts, but within a second her voice is at a whisper.

"Its all I could do. What was I meant to do?" I look at Jace and I know he regrets saying anything. Like I said before, broken filter.

"Well, when can we see you? As I said before, I think we all need to talk urgently." I ask gently, trying not to push Clary too much.

"What's today? Right, Wednesday. Well, tomorrow I have dance and hockey after school, it all finishes around 6:00 and I'm normally pretty tired. On Friday, I have cheerleading practice before the football game where the cheerleading team is going to perform, we have to perform a new routine and I can't miss practice."

"When is the football game?" Alec asks

"ummm, I think it starts around 5, I can call you when it ends because Valentine is meant to be at a meeting till late, like today." she says, deep in thought.

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow, don't forget " I say

"Trust me, I wont forget, but it might be a bit late after I finish 2 reports on climate change, a stupid poster and an essay due on Monday. Ugh, Idris Academy sucks."

"Yeah, its definitely something I don't miss. Bye" I say, laughing at her misfortune. Hey, I'm still a big brother aren't I?

"See ya, guys" she speaks through the phone, and I know she feels better than before.

"Bye!" Isabelle is the only other person to respond. I end the call and turn to see Jace and Alec whispering.

"Jace has a plan" Alec states, turning to face me and Izzy.

**Sorry the chapter is kind of short, i just wanted to give you amazing people something to read! Okay, so first question is, someone asked why Jon said Jocelyn was dead. I am actually glad someone payed attention to that! But the reason is that Jon tells people Jocelyn is dead because he believes its true, and hates having to explain that she left them with Valentine. Second, some were confused if Jon and Izzy were actually ****together, so if this chapter didn't confirm it, they are together. Simon will probably not be in this fanfic:( i know its sad, but he doesn't really fit in, he could potentially come in later on, but he is not a very prominent character in this fanfic. So thnx so much for reading! review and follow;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gods, you ****don't****know how sorry i am for this being so late! please, please pleeeease forgive me! i have been writing for about 2 hours straight finishing this and i am so sorry for typos because i ****haven't****proof read;( so ****sox****for anything that ****doesn't****make sense****… ****just bare with me. But thank you so much for all the follows! it makes me so happy getting those special emails! Happy reading...**

Chapter 6: Cheerleading

Jace's POV

"I swear high school bands purposefully try to freaking blow people's brains out" I shout to Jonathon, Izzy and Alec over the blaring clash of drums, trumpets, flutes and other instruments. We are sitting about 20 rows of seats away from them, and on top of everyone's chatter my eardrums still beg for them to stop. This cant be healthy, what if we were sitting closer to them? Would the school pay for ear surgery? Thank god our school can't be bothered to get a band to play in public.

"Quit glaring at them Jace" Alec tells me, shaking his head while Jonathon laughs at my facial expression.

I simply roll my eyes at Alec and say,

"I can do what I want. I have a right to glare at the reason for my oncoming deafness."

Isabelle replicates my eye roll, directing it at me and the banter she knows is coming, and she pulls her phone out, distracting herself. "Aren't you already deaf?" Alec frowns at me and raises his eyebrows at me while Jon chuckles. I raise my hands and shrug my shoulders in mock admittance to Alec's sarcastic remark and I succeed in making Jon laugh harder when Alec crosses his arms and shakes his head at me saying "I knew it." While keeping his face serious the entire time. I grin and we all turn to the football field in front of us when Izzy shouts,

"Hey, over there in the right corner, there are the cheerleaders."

Jon told us Clary would be here performing with the cheerleaders, seeing as she was the captain and all. I cant see her until Jon points to the field and we follow the direction of his finger.

"There, with a few of the football players." He tells us and I spot the red hair that stands out next to the green field. We watch her talking with the brown haired guy in a football uniform.

Clary's POV

I push off the wall that me and Jordan were leaning on when I spot some other cheerleaders exiting the changing rooms dressed in the same red and white crop top and shorts as me.

"I probably should go round up the troops" I tell Jordan, who remains with his back against the bricks.

"You can always stay here and chat" He grins, trying to convince me to stay and keep entertaining him.

"You do realize we only have about 10m till the game starts, the team your meant to be versing is in the changing rooms now. Most likely having a team talk, you know, exactly what our team isn't doing." I gesture to the scattered team of slacking footballers.

Jordan laughs and says

"Come on, red. You take things too seriously. Its my job as your friend to make sure you don't do the ordinary thing, like following rules. You would be such an uptight prick without me and you know it, its why you stick around." He puts his arm around my shoulders smiling and I shrug him off, not able to suppress my grin at the truth in his words. Sometimes Jordan and Mia are the only normal things in my life, they're the only reason I have any fun at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I need to get the other cheerers and get ready to be flung in the air. Possibly dropped too, so wish me luck." I smirk. Being the flyer of the cheer team, I get thrown up a lot. I have plenty of bruises as proof of our routine practices gone wrong. I do prefer not to be dropped, but my cursed size makes me the ideal little choice to throw in the air.

"Luck red" shouts Jordan behind me, as I go off to find the rest of the team.

/-/

8 minutes later I finally have the whole squad in one place and I am about to go to them so we can discuss the routine one last time, but a problem gets in my way. I feel a hand grip my hip and I sigh, pushing the filthy hand away and speeding up my steps.

"Leave me alone Sebastian" I spit, not bothering to turn and look at the black haired, dark eyed boy behind me.

"Aw, come on Clary, you cant keep denying me" Sebastian says in an attempt to try and reel me in once again.

"How many times do we have to go over this Seb, no matter what our parents say, and no matter what you do we will never be together." I recite to him, I basically memorized the sentence since I use it almost everyday.

"See look, we even have nicknames for each other Clare." He grins

I sigh, knowing that's all he got from what I said. He has a special talent in selective hearing. He will ignore anything he doesn't want to hear no matter how many times he is told.

"Your really getting on my nerves _Sebastian_" I emphasize his full name. Narrowing my eyes at him, I stop and turn to face him.

"I know you like me Clare, you just have to say it" he tells me, smiling at my annoyed expression. I cross my arms and stare into his shadowed eyes… they reflect his personality.

"Touch me one more time Sebastian and I swear I'll fucking flip you. I've had enough." By now the football team as grouped together and is watching our encounter, waiting for me to lash out. I can be pretty dangerous if I want to be. Sebastian apparently doesn't get the hint and acts unfazed by my glare. Sometimes I seriously wish looks could kill, it would come in pretty handy.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, smirking-knowing it angers me when people do things I cant. I hate not being able to raise one eyebrow and I am so tempted to slap his expression off his face right now… but I am a person of my word and I give him a chance to leave before I injure him.

He makes the wrong choice. Sebastian reaches out his arm, aiming for my waist. Instead, its in my grip before he can get anywhere near me, and within a matter of seconds, I step forward for leverage, and swing my arm around- effectively landing Sebastian flat on his back, lying on the ground in front of me. I smile at my handiwork and set my hands on my hips, listening to the 'ooooh's and 'buuurn's coming from the team of boys.

"A little help?" Sebastian looks at the team, propped up on his elbows.

Everyone stays back, chuckling at Sebastian except for Jordan, who comes up to Seb. Except instead of helping him up, he looks at him and Jordan, being Jordan steps right on his stomach, crossing over him. Seb immediately sits up clutching his stomach with wide eyes, all the air rushing out of him.

"SERIOUSLY?" Yells Sebastian at Jordan who comes and slings a hand over my shoulder. I try to keep in my laughter, but it all bursts out when Jordan puts on a surprised face and says

"Oh, sorry Seb, didn't see you there", Then Jordan confidently strides over to him and sits down right were he previously stepped.

"You know, you make a very confortable seat, if we need an extra bench next time we can just use you!" Jordan remarks, shuffling around on top of Sebastian while Seb growls.

"Get off me Jordan", Sebastian unsuccessfully tries to wriggle out from under Jordan.

"Nah, I'm good" Jordan winks at my laughing self. I wink back and turn around to see the cheerleaders still waiting for me, watching the spectacle in front of them.

"come on girls, lets go over the routine one more ti-" I'm cut off by Sebastian shouting

"JORDAN" followed by a thump. I smile and roll my eyes, walking away with the other girls.

/-/

Isabelle's POV

It's almost half way through the game and both teams are tied. I have to say they actually have a pretty good team. Bye good I mean good looking. But I still prefer Jonathon, I'm not the kind of girl that chases after lots of boys at once, despite what my looks say. I actually look for a boy I can have a proper relationship with. Even though I look like the kind of girl that goes with the popular crowd and has a different boy on my arm each week. I am still popular, but I actually use my brain, unlike most of the girls that go pining after any boy that's interested.

I look back down to the field to see that the cheerleaders are starting a routine. We were all watching Clary's encounter with the dark haired boy, and Jon almost jumped out of his seat to attack him, but Clary held her own pretty well. You know, considering she flipped him. I like her already. She doesn't let herself get pushed around.

The cheerleaders are really good, they thankfully don't all have pom-poms waving in the air singing annoying phrases in high pitched voices like in the movies. They make it look more like acrobatics rather than cheerleading. I have heard of competitive cheerleading that can apparently get quite interesting but I never thought it would look so difficult! I'm sure by now the whole squad has done the splits, a cartwheel and a flip at least once, and some girls are gathering together. They spread out, and I see Clary in the middle of them. She must be the flyer. I wouldn't be able to do anything like that, imagine being thrown in the air and expected to do the splits in midair! Well that's exactly what Clary does. If you look at her smile you can tell she enjoys what she's doing, but she has to be a little nervous. It's what comes to my mind when she's thrown impeccably high and she flips in the air, continuing on to hold on to her feet and stretch her legs out as far as they can go so that she is holding her legs out to her sides. She looks up and freezes, her expression changing to a look of shock. She must be nervous right? But then she stares straight at me. Oh, she spotted us. We all smile sheepishly and wave. She starts falling down. By falling, I mean she literally has lost focus on cheerleading and I don't think she is lined up with the waiting arms of the girls expecting her landing. I knew I was distracting but I didn't I was _that_ distracting-Oh wait… its probably the fact we're meant to be about an hour away from here. Yeah that must be it.

Whoops...

**So as always, feel free to tell me what you thought about the chapter, it can be anything! pls review! i am so happy that i have 50 followers already! i ****wasn't****sure if this would even get more than 20! thank you all so much. Please can we get 25 reviews? its only 4 more people! pls pls pls review and i promise i will try to get a more steady updating regime. I will post ****at least****once a week:) Bye lovely people! keep up your awesomeness.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! finally updated, i know, i know I'm terrible… Its this terrible disease called WRITERS BLOCK, run, hide save yourselves! Okay, you can read now! oh, and sorry for any mistakes, i didn't edit yet so i will probably replace this chapter later after editing.

Chapter 7: sarcasm

Clary's POV

Ok, this is the most difficult part of the routine. I cant mess this up, I've practiced it way too many times. The girls have lifted me up and I go through my preparation checklist…

Position; check

Calm and focused mindset; check

I'm forgetting something, I know it… Before I can tell what it is I am launched into the air and I feel the rush of wind around me. The hardest thing with this is how fast I'm meant to execute the movements, and within a matter of seconds gravity has caught up to me. I'm falling back down towards the ground and I make the mistake of looking at the crowd. My eyes pick up a flash of gold and pale blond heads, and for some strange reason that I am now regretting, I looked back at the flashes. My body freezes up and I forget my surroundings. Sitting in the bleaches is my brother waving at me with a sheepish look on my face sitting next to Isabelle and her brothers. I realize what I forgot before. I just remember I am meant to be breathing… Well shit.

/-/

I'm snapped out of my daze when I hear Maia shout my name. I am falling, falling, falling… wait what?! FALLING? When did this happen. The grass beneath me is rushing up fast and I am way out of alignment with the waiting girls ready to catch someone who will not land where she is supposed to. My reflexes kick in before I know it and all m training pays off. Before I can beak a limb my body tucks into itself and I roll, my whole body absorbing the shock. Not that it wont leave some rather bad bruises. I end up flat on my back with my limbs sprawled out around me with an "umph".

"Oh, my god, Clary what the hell happened?"

I hear Maia ask as the girls rush up to me.

"I'm fine, fine," I mumble pushing away their hands and sitting up myself. I rub my neck and roll my head around trying to get rid of the ache. I look up to where I saw the distracting sight and frown. Did I really imagine it? Then I look around a little and the sight shocks me once again. My mind doesn't hate me that much after all, because sitting up there with their mouths open and hands up in frozen waves are the 4 kids that should be about an hour away from this place. I turn to Maia asking

"Is it just me that can see an idiot with almost white hair sitting next to 3 other teenagers up near the right corner of the bleachers?"

"Wher- oh my god is that Jonathon?" Maia said, might I mention way too loud. Jon was pretty popular during his time here, and when his name was mentioned all the girls looked up and started whispering excitedly, searching the bleachers for the little white haired devil.

"Didn't he move like an hour out of New York?" Maia asks me, clearly confused. I love how I can depend on her to remember information that's important to me that I share with her.

" Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are." I barely whisper with a frown. I stand on shaky legs and turn around and my head quickly spins with the sudden movement after the fall. Luckily I grab Maia's hand before the ground meets my face… Maia grabs my shoulders and asks

"Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty bad fall… we threw you quite high, which is normally a good thing but this time you probably would have been better off with a smaller distance between you and the ground."

"Don't worry Maia, I'm fine just spun around too fast." I answer her with a shake of my head

"I just want to get my phone and tell them to relax and meet me afterwards, I don't care if they didn't plan to stay I want an explanation."

I plant my feet more firmly in the ground and stand up straighter, ignoring the dull pains in my shoulders and lower back. Once I reach my phone on the bench, I dial Jon's number and sit down on the bench, giving my tense muscles a bit of relief. Looking up to where they were sitting, I see Jon and the others still in the same place except Jonathon is standing up and is about to make his way towards the stairs. I stare at him and he furrows his eyebrows trying not to disturb the seated people while reaching into his back pocket to take out his phone. When he finally gets it out he picks up the call and puts it to his ear, his eyes finding me. I roll my eyes even though he probably can't see the action. When I put the phone to my ear I start talking immediately to stop him speaking first.

"Sit back down Jon, and Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, you better have a good explanation to why your sitting in the II stadium bleachers because I expect an explanation and a pretty damn good one at that" (II stands for Idris Institute)

"Awww, come on Clary, I thought you'd be happy we came all the way here just to see little old you – and then you tell me off for being a concerned big brother, and wanting to come and check if your still alive. Is it so bad I wanted to make sure your still breathing with all your bones in one piece?"

I am both relieved and annoyed at hearing his regular sarcasm. Yep, the sarcastic, tall blond dude that hardly resembles me? That's my big bro!

"Meet me round the back of the changing rooms and we'll walk to the cafeteria together after the game. I'm expecting words from _all_ of you so warn the others of my expectations."

"Clary, you're not seriously going to go back out there after that fall"

"Bye Jon" and with that final input I hang up, smiling.

Adios, follow, favourite, REVIEW? anything you want, the choice is yours. wish me luck on my science and english tests which i should be studying for! but my readers are too amazing. thnx for reading :*:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – pass times

Clary's POV

I come out of the changing rooms still in my cheer uniform, with an oversized jumper reaching halfway past my thighs covering the tank top and mini skirt. My skirt was extra short on me because I had to get such a small size to fit my waist. You know – small people problems.

I yawn and look over to jean-clad Maia walking by my side, saying "I swear the teachers are trying to kill us with all the homework they give us. I only got about 6 hours of sleep last night."

"Ugh, I know right?"

"I had to stay up till midnight last night – _again, _and I almost couldn't wake up this morning."

"Except most of us don't wake up as early as you and go to sleep as late as you, Clary. The next time you collapse it isn't gonna be from shock. You must be exhausted. I still think you should give yourself a break; almost every day of the week you've got something on for a few extra hours after school. Either that, or your studying for hours at a time – whens the last time we did something fun together?" She tells me.

We've had this talk so many times before. I know she is just worried for me, but I wish she would stop bringing this conversation up. It makes me want to tell her why push myself to do these crazy amounts of work, and don't let myself rest. I can only say half of it without getting anyone in trouble.

"You know my dad hates it if I don't get top grades, and I just like to… challenge myself?"

"It shouldn't be a question Clary, - hang on, -who is _that_?"

I look up and realize we have found the oblivious team of four; they are all busy arguing over something - giving us the perfect opportunity to study them. Maia just happened to catch sight of Jace first. Not that he doesn't stand out in a crowd.

"What, have you been away from Jon that long? He's not _that_ attractive, and may I remind you that you have a boyfriend. You know, tall, muscly, name starts with J-o-r…?"I tease Maia, its one of my favorite pass times.

Maia just rolls her eyes, she knows I'm just messing with her, she and Jordan have been together for months and I know she is way too loyal to even look at another guy. They're totally in love and I've tried to get them to admit it but their too afraid to say it, and then they get all embarrassed about it, and it goes on and on…

"You know that's not what I mean, I was talking about Goldie over there."

"That, I believe, would be Jace. I've only talked to him once but I bet you he's an arrogant prick."

She smirks at me and says "yeah? and what makes you think that?"

"Oh, I dunno, it might be the over-confident way he talks and walks, or the way he smirks at any girl who looks at him while discretely flexing his muscles when he pretends to be simply running a hand through his hair…"

Maia smirks and says "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were checking him out, you know because 'you've only talked to him once' and all"

I realize that I may _have_ been checking him out,a little, but I am _so_ not telling this to Maia. Everyone knows she loves to play matchmaker – oh god, hopefully I can avoid giving her any ideas…

"Lucky you know better, right?" That came out way too guilty. All I can do is hope she didn't pick up on it and I put up my cool demeanor… sadly I'm much too used to covering up my emotions.

"oh, hey!"

**soz need to go, my dog is rubbing his head on my keyboard now - bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**ugh, so so so sorry you don't know how sorry i am, i apologise for how terrible this chapter is and i am sorry for my irregular updates that will again be delayed because of freaking exams! I am fed up with having to repost all my chapters because ****fan hates me, and my documents all get saved as code. I have reposted this 3 times and i really need sleep so yeah...**

Chapter 9: Kaelie

Clary POV

"Hey, Clary" Kaelie says, waving frantically and trying desperately to get to me as fast as she can with her – what looks like almost 7inch - heels kicking up the grass every step she takes. I sigh and I focus on the poor grass being destroyed with every deep indentation. Soon I am forced to look up and face the make-up-caked, obnoxious thing that _is_ Kaelie. She is dragging Aline behind her, who looks bored – Aline is actually pretty nice and sometimes we hang out with her a little to give her some time away from her cousin and Kaelie. Considering her cousin is Sebastian, and Kaelie considers Aline as her entourage, I was surprised when we realized she is nothing like Kaelie or Sebastian and we tried to include her as much as we can when Kaelie isn't around.

"Clary, where you listening to anything I just said?" Kaelie's high pitched voice interrupts my thoughts. I look to Maia for help with raised eyebrows and what I'm sure was a confused face. Maia just rolls her eyes and shrugs – she wasn't listening either.

"I'm sorry Kaelie, please repeat what you were saying, I'll see if I care this time around." I hear a faint snicker from Maia, who always tells me to be more… assertive to put it nicely, with Kaelie because I hate to judge, but she is goddamn annoying at times, she's the gossip queen of the school and has tried many times to humiliate me. Most of the time I expect it and I deflect it easily, I'm not one to let things get to me. If people see it doesn't bother the victim, gossip becomes less interesting and is soon forgotten. My problem with her is that she acts so sweetly to me, denying anything that disrupts her perfect image in front of me.

"Well, I'm still a bit confused with the new move we decided not to include in the routine today, I was wondering if you could show me and Aline again, just to make sure I get it right. Wouldn't want to embarrass myself by getting a move wrong now, would I?"

I narrow my eyes and flick away an irritating tendril of hair that escaped from my ponytail. She has ignored my earlier comment but I recognize the fake innocence in her voice while she taunts me for messing up in the routine.

"Kaelie, I know you can do the move, we want over it at least 8 times in practice and its not a complex move, just keep your arm straight when doing the one handed cartwheel and bend your knees a little on impact, remember what I told you before." I wish I could kick her off the cheerleading team sometimes, but the reality is that she is actually a pretty good cheerleader and without her we wouldn't have a full team.

"But I really want to see it again, we are a bit unsure about how to switch to the next moves." I resist the urge to growl at Kaelie's persistent whining, and the fact that she switched from 'i' to 'we' doesn't go unnoticed. I catch Aline's brown eyes and question her.

"Aline, you know how to do the moves right? You did them really well in practice and I'm pretty sure I have a bruise forming on my back as we speak, surely Aline can show them to you Kaelie. Since you seem to have forgotten the moves in such a short amount of time?" I smile sweetly at her, knowing she is faking at the moment. Aline is a good cheerleader too and she is really flexible, she also happens to have the advantage of an attention span longer than two minutes.

"Yeah, but Aline doesn't have time and -" I am getting fed up and impatient so I interrupt Kaelie's complaints

"Just shut up Kaelie, you can live two nights without knowing the extra routine moves, or getting them from someone else because you know what? Other people have social lives too and I would love to get back to mine." I am rewarded with a shocked look from Kaelie and a hidden smirk from Aline as I stare at Kaelie impatiently, waiting for her to get out of my line of sight. But lucky me, Sebastian just has to pop back up and slide an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll forgive you for what you did before because I know you were just embarrassed" Sebastian whispers in my ear. Everyone is getting on my nerves and I want to snap his arm right through the bone, but somehow I have enough sense to refrain from breaking anything. Instead I almost crush his fingers and throw his arm off my shoulders, shoving it back to his chest.

"Go fuck yourself Sebastian" I finish before grabbing Maia and storming away.

/-/

Jace POV

"Is this the part where you, playing the role of the older brother go and beat him up?" I ask Jon, amused by Clary's anger at the blonde and the dark haired boy I've come to know as Clary's pursuer.

Jon takes a deep breath and shakes himself out of a daze "I think Clary can handle it on her own." He remarks, a gentle shrug following his smirk, which I know he picked up from me.

"So I'm guessing we should follow her? You know since this is the whole point we came…"Alec, as always the logical thinker.

"She said she wanted to meet us in the cafeteria right, so lets just go there." Isabelle states, already walking ahead and turning behind the changing rooms.

"uh, Iz, you might want to go the right way" Jon smiles, pointing to a pathway the opposite direction to where Izzy was walking. She freezes for a second before acknowledging his finger and turning around.

"Its not my fault this school is so big" She says, trying to cover up her embarrassment with a flick of her dark hair.

I simply chuckle quietly and begin to follow after her, towards the intriguing fiery redhead.

/-/

**sorry again, and thank you for all the support, for all the Simon lovers (including me) Simon will ****most likely make an appearance later in the story so yay! byueeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yet another short chapter, but i hope its ok. I will edit it soon so apology in advance for ****mistakes or terrible writing, but i had to update again to thank you guys. 100 FOLLOWERS, yayyyyy, o my god i refreshed the page twice when i saw it because i didn't believe it. Your support is what makes this story and you guys are the awesomest peoples in the worlds (like my england? hah see what i did there... no?..ok)thank you, thank you thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Clarisse

Clary's POV

"Not that I don't like enraged Clary, but I think you need to calm down." Maia tells me when I finally stop dragging her along. By this time I have calmed down a bit, I really don't know what got into me. I guess all the stress is catching up to my tired muddled brain. Maia's right, I need to breath.

"Sorry. do you think I was too harsh? I should go apologise."

"To who? Sebastian? Are you really going to destroy the perfect moment you just had with him? I've been waiting for that moment forever."

I laugh at Maia's enthusiasm. She really shouldn't be proud of me for telling someone to… well, F- themselves. Then again she _has_ been waiting for me to mouth him off for ages. "Ok, Sebastian deserved it, but Kaelie was really just asking for help."

"And she hasn't done anything bitchy to you before?"

"I guess she has been pretty bitchy in the past, but that's no reason to be bitchy right back."

"Come on Clary, your inner bitchiness needs to be let out once in a while" She smiles at me, and I realize she has led me to the cafeteria. I look at her with confusion plain on my face.

"Jordan told me Jon was going to meet you in the caf, thought I would get you there myself. Judging by your mood today I can tell you would have easily stormed off without a thought."

"What would I do without you Maia?" I sigh and give her a smile.

"You would be lonely, dull motherfucker" She says in a serious tone, but the cant resist a wink. Now that's the quirky Maia I know.

/-/

Isabelle's POV

We're all sitting on a bench and I'm hoping we don't have to stay here much longer. I'm bored, and feeling weird about sitting in an empty cafateria . Who wants to be at school for longer than they have to?

"Is she coming already?" Jace whines, finally breaking the tense silence.

"She's probably on her way Jace" Our very own master of patience answers.

"Listen to Alec, Jace, you need to learn to sit still for more than sixty seconds" I scold Jace, who has a problem with staying still for longer than twenty seconds.

"It's not my fault Clary is obviously stalling, this is torture." He exaggerates adding a swoon to the end of his statement. I roll my eyes and turn towards Jon, who seems very uncomfortable here.

"you okay? Your really pale." I tell him, taking his chin so that he's facing me.

"Yeah, Jon, don't tell me you ate Izzy's breakfast this morning…" Jace looks over Jon's paling face with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to say Jace? Something wrong with my cooking?" I eye him skeptically waiting for my chance to pounce on him.

"No, Isabelle nothings wrong with your cooking, except, maybe, I dunno…. everything?" Jace shrugs, his sarcasm getting under my skin.

"You-"

I'm cut off by a new presence under the cement roof and two girls stand between the pillars to our left.

"I didn't leave you for that long, I didn't think it was enough time to start an argument." The red head voices, walking towards us.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time we met. Clarissa Morgenstern, but call me Clary if you value your eyesight." She smiles and I like her already.

"I'm Isabelle, that's Jace, and that's Alec" I explain, pointing to each of my brothers. "Its nice to finally meet you with the knowledge hat your not a serial killer knocking at my door."

She laughs "I'm not sure I'm serial killer material, but I could probably still kick your ass if your not careful."

"Well, you've kept us waiting long enough" says Jace, now standing up – no longer able to sit still.

"Aaaah, so there's a rude one, a quiet one and a friendly one. Interesting bunch."

"Actually we have a little nerd at home too, Max is the youngest" I explain.

Jonathon decides to finally talk, "Hey, so we've established that we need to talk, where do you want to go?" He asks her. She looks fondly at her brother and slips her hand in the pocket of her jumper, taking out her phone to check the time.

"Valentines at a meeting and shouldn't come home for a while, so lets go to the house. You remember the way don't you Jonny?" I turn to 'Jonny' and raise my eyebrows. I hear him mutter what sounds like 'freaking nicknames' as he stands up, sliding an arm around my shoulders and using his other hand to ruffle Clary's hair…

"Of course I remember Clarisse" He smirks as she slaps his hand away from her now very frizzy hair.

"Yeah, yeah les go" and with that she spins on her heel and walks ahead.

* * *

**you don't know how happy you guys make me :):):):):) thnx times as many as you want, and grab you virtual hugs and squishes! (i don't know, don't ask I'm tired) byeeeee**

**P.S you guys should check out Thatobsessivefangirl**** because her stories deserve way more credit than they are getting so do me a favour and follow/review her stories;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**i ****can't****even say how sorry i am, because i ****don't****deserve your forgiveness. (maybe a tad overdramatic) but i really am so sorry and this chapter is a little shitty, i promise i will start getting back on track soon and i feel so guilty! so go read, now because then i can stop hating myself...**

Chapter 11: The plan

Jace's POV

We arrive at the house, and its… lets just say, BIG. Definitely a mansion. It's bigger than our house, and that's saying something. Especially since our house is too big for 5 people, while only - _well I'm assuming -_ 2 people live in this giant building considering Jon and Clary's mother has… well… passed on, unless Jon has any other mystery siblings. Their father might just have a bigger ego than our parents combined.

"Nice house, I don't see why you moved out of it Jon." I say, as we continue walking through the now open gates.

Isabelle and Alec glare at me. I know, touchy subject but _someone_ had to break the ice; we were going to discuss this sometime anyway. Jonathon just shakes his head a me.

"Lets just go inside" Clary says with an indifferent expression on her face. She shuffles around in the large pocket of her jumper for a second before clutching her keys and unlocking the door. I push through as soon as she swings the heavy wooden door open – being the first to enter the house.

"Oh my, such a gentleman" I hear Clary say from behind me, her voice packed with sarcasm.

"Tell me about it" Isabelle smirks "You should see his table manners."

I spin around and take a deep bow making Alec shake his head, guess its 'shake your head at Jace' day. I look around the polished entrance; three branching corridors lead away to different areas of the house .We end up following Clary through the left corridor. I look at the walls and instead of family photos or paintings covering the simple wallpaper, there are dull certificates - exploiting Valentine's smallest accomplishments, even the most useless ones. It gives the house a very unfriendly feeling.

"So what exactly made you guys think it was a good idea to… you know? Pop up out of no where and give me a heart attack?" Clary asks as we file into the living room.

"Well actually that was all, surprisingly Jace's idea." Says Alec while checking out the interior of the heavily decorated room. I look around as well, taking in the shelves topped with delicate porcelain animals. I stand up to take a closer look at the many figurines settled across the glass panels, speaking as I walk.

"You cant blame it _all_ on me. Even though I did influence the idea of a surprise."

"And why was that?"

"Well being the gentleman I am, I gave Jonathon the idea to speed this 'meeting' up so that he could talk to you."

She sighs as she picks up a small swan frozen mid-lift off, wings and neck stretched out.

"Explain to me why you needed to speed this up, not that I don't enjoy welcoming such polite company into my home" she looks pointedly at me smirking.

"Do you want to move in with us?" Jon blurts out, surprising me and I accidentally knock a porcelain animal off one of the shelves. I wince, waiting for it to shatter on the hard floor. There is no sound and I turn to see the pale statue was now in Clary's palm-who had managed to catch it just before it hit the ground.

"ummm" Clary looks shocked and looks up to everyone with wide eyes. Just as her lips part to say something there is the growl of an engine and tires hitting gravel. Then the soft clicks of a key unlocking the door.

Suddenly Clary's eyes become even wider, which I didn't think possible.

"Shit"

Jons POV

"What?" Isabelle asks, wondering why Clary looked so shocked. I'm guessing its because the door just opened and we both know it would only be one person.

"Clary!" My fathers voice booms, followed by the sound of keys hitting the marble counter. Oh god, we're dead. I'm dead! Shit.

"Clary?" Jace says, Clary hushing him by putting he hand over his mouth. The sounds of his muffled protests escape and Clary bursts

"shut up!" she whispers hurriedly.

"Where do we go?" I ask, panicking a little. Clary answers by pushing all of us into the nearest room, that just happens to be the bathroom.

"Stay here and make sure he doesn't hear you, I'll try to get him to his office just whatever you do, STAY HERE" she whispers harshly, gradually getting louder in her rush to get to Valentine.

"Okay?" She finishes staring at us expectantly while we stand and stare at her, still trying to process what she just said.

"Good" she says and leaves through the white door and disappears leaving us gawking at the door.

Clary's POV

"I'm here!" I shout to Valentine, finally rounding the last turn to the kitchen only to see the pale haired man glaring at me from the bench seats. I take a deep breath, trying to recover from my speedy sprint.

"Took you long enough" he remarks, rolling his eyes at me and turning back to his ever so important phone. I swear that phone means more to him than both his children combined.

"Now tell me what happened with Sebastian today, what I heard better not be the truth Clarissa" He speaks, not straying from the phone once.

"It depends on what you heard. I've told you many times before I do not enjoy his company." I say, watching his thumbs scatter across the keyboard.

"And I've told you many times before you do, because you don't have a choice on the matter. I expect a coffee in my office within half an hour." He orders, making me clench my teeth in anger trying not to shout back at him while he gets up, putting his phone back into his suit pocket and walking out of the kitchen. But he doesn't go where I expected him to go.

"Where are you going?" I voice, its unusual for him not to go straight to his office.

He sighs "To the bathroom Clarissa, if you must know" I nod and am about to turn back around when it clicks, he means the downstairs bathroom… the one that Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Jon are currently hiding in…. well SHIT.

**well, ****therein****was and its unedited so i apologise for the mistakes, bare with me on this and please review, even if it is to tell me how horrible i am, tell me how ur feeling with the plot so far. And to the people waning Clace, let me remind you they have only known ****each other****for a coupe hours, give it time. Thats all i ****have****to say, and now i must get back to homework-ew bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AU: Okay, i cannot even begin to say how sorry i am. No i'm not dying, and yes i am a terrible person and you have every right to virtually kill me for disappearing without any explanation. Thank you to everyone that has stayed with this unfortunate story, and honestly reading your reviews made me smile so much i wrote this at 1 am with no idea what i was doing, so once again i apologize for the grammar and spelling ****mistakes. I promise one day i will edit all these horrific chapters ;p**

**Chapter 12: The Spider**

Clary's POV

All that's running through my head right now is 'shit, shit, shit' what the hell am i gonna do?! Valentine takes two more steps towards the bathroom by the time I can do anything, and I watch as his arm reaches for the handle. He grabs it. I open my mouth. Nothing comes out. The door starts to glide open and I still have nothing to say but i have to do something.

"WAIT!"

Valentine stops and lifts his eyes from the screen of his phone. He looks at me with a slight frown, unimpressed.

"What is it, Clarissa?" I look past him to see the wide eyes of Jonathon staring at me and I try to subtly tell him to hide, but it ends up looking like i'm having a minor seizure. When Valentine frowns at my twitching hand I still, and start grasping for lies at the back of my mind.

"I was actually just... cleaning that bathroom, don't go in there, its a mess." I say, in my attempt to think of why my father can't use the bathroom. When did my life become this  
complicated?

"Isn't it a little late to start cleaning Clarissa? The whole reason I pay for a maid is because you refuse to clean anything properly. We can talk about this after I use the bathroom" He says, starting to turn back to the door and pushing it open a little further.

"But-"

Valentine sighs "I will ignore the mess for now Clarissa, then you can get back to cleaning." He then pushes the door completely open and looks in... i'm so dead.

/=/

I wince, waiting for Valentine's roar of rage. But it doesn't come... Or it's so loud it's out of my hearing range. He doesn't say anything for a second, maybe deciding who to kill first? But squinting past his tall form, I see that everyone is somehow out of sight. I don't question the miracle and simply do the first thing that comes to mind. I scream.

Valentine stills. Letting out a sigh he starts to talk, he doesn't turn but I know from the tone of his voice he is extremely annoyed. "What. Now. Clarissa?" He growls.

Oh god, what was i screaming about? I take a breath and hope he believes me. "I saw something in the bathroom, OH MY GOD THERE IT IS!" I shout, pointing to the towel on the counter. Valentine's free hand clenches into a fist. Maybe shouting wasn't the best idea...

"What Clarissa?" He growls.

"a-a SPIDER" I stutter, preparing for my lie to be detected as he shakes his head. But all he does is turn on his heel and walk past me.

"Take care of it then, i will not allow arachnids in my home." I stand still, not sure I believe that we just avoided a possible crisis. Valentine's heavy footsteps get quieter as he disappears upstairs. Thank god. Now its just the matter of finding out where Jon and Friends have gone. Maybe they shrunk themselves. Right now anything is possible.

I hear a knock, and step into the bathroom. Seeing no possible hiding spots in front of me, I turn to the bathtub that lies right next to the doorway, and I am soon very thankful for it's position when i see what's in it. I'm met with the sight of Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Jon crouched in the bathtub with their legs tangled together and heads tucked into their chests. They all turn their heads to glare at me at the same time, and we are all quiet until Jace says "Please explain to me why you don't have a fucking shower curtain?"

I look at his pissed off expression, and then down to his legs, which happen to be sandwiched between Jon's, who sits right across from him. I start giggling and before i know it, i'm laughing so much i have to hold on to the door frame for support.

**I am also sorry that nothing much happens in this chapter but i have a better idea of where this story is gonna go, so hopefully my updates will become a little more frequent. But thanks again to all of those that follow, favourite and review, you guys all deserve giant cakes and a puppy! **


End file.
